False Utopia: Lurking Shadows
Regrouping Plunk. Plunk. That was the only sound that could be heard in this dark cave. The sound of dripping water. However, images began to fade in, flickering images of individuals. When they spoke, they're voices crackled with static. "So he's here?" A male voice. This image was of a young man with spiky hair. "The silver hair?" A female voice, Lynterria, giggled. "Ask him yourself. His image shall arrive in a just a moment. "Oh...." Immediately, after that was said, the said man's image re-appeared before them, right beside the one who had first encountered him (at least in this state). He had his hands folded behind his back, a rather casual lean in his standing position. That image's eyes looked around at each of the members. "...did I miss anything?" He continued, a non-chalant tone to his voice. "Of course not." Lynterria said cheerfully at Taiki's arrival. "The other two haven't arrived yet. Oh, speak of the devil." A slighly bulky image flickered into view before them. Even those the facial features of all these images could not be seen, their eyes were perfectly visible. However, this man's was not. It was obvious, at least to the three present, he was wearing his hood. Another image, a young girl, flickered to his side almost immediately. "Yo, Sesshōmaru." The spiky-haired image off the to left called cheerfully. "Jōchō." Sesshōmaru's voice spoke the spiky-haired man's name, and his voice was quite cheerful. His eyes scanned the room. "I see we're one short." "Yeah, my brother couldn't make it this time." Jōchō said. He sounded resigned to this. "It's that again is it?" "Yes. It'll be suppressed again soon. He's never one to lose himself permanently." "True." Sesshōmaru cleared his throat. "As you all know by now, we have guest in our midst. It would be best to introduce yourselves you two." He pointed at Jōchō and the girl standing at his side. The spiky haired image chuckled. "Alright. Newcomer, I'm Jōchō, Jōchō Itonami." To the side of Sesshōmaru, the girl spoke. "I'm Shinsetsu." "Quite a unique group...." Taiki remarked, eyeing the appearance of the young girl particularly. It was odd; to think that such a young person would be involved with a group such as this... what had happened? "I would've never known there'd be children amongst the masses." "Watch it bub." Lynterria said, pretending to sound offended. "Kids or not, I could probably take you on." "I bet you could!" Taiki said laughingly, in order not to offend the girl. "Alright, you'll have plenty of time to befriend Taiki later. Taiki, I'm sure you have been wondering why my group is here, haven't you?" "Mhm...." At the statement, Taiki's eyes shifted towards the rest of them, more particularly the one that had just addressed him. Sesshōmaru cleared his throat. "Our goal is to destroy the entire Soul Society as it is, and reshape it into our vision of Utopia." Wind blew inside the cave as he said these words, creating a whistling sound. Utopia. It was a word that he himself had constantly juggled around in his head. The very word once again shot through his mind like a bullet that had embedded itself comfortably within his skull. He allowed silence to reign for a moment, before bringing himself to speak once more. "...that is quite a fearsome and seemingly impossible goal. And yet... it is quite the chivalrous one." It was his own personal desire to bring forth this utopia, to bring out the truth that the Soul Society was hypocritically known for. He had seen enough ignorance... ...therefore, were his and Sesshōomaru's goals the same? Hand-in-hand? "It's a goal that we have a very real possibility of completing." Sesshōmaru said confidently. "Everything we need is right here in this dimension. Or should I say, every''one we need is right here in this dimension."'' "Every...one?" "After conducting several experiments with the spell we've been using, we've found out it's not strong enough. To use it, we need a different type of power." Though his face was not visible, it was clear he was grinning. "It's a power you live with every single day." Taiki quirked an eyebrow. "I happen to live with many powers. Which one are you referring to?" He asked, a bit playfully. "Miharu Kurosaki." Abruptly, Taiki's eyes widened. "H....her? You... you can't be serious..." "Relax, we target not her life." Sesshōmaru said reassuringly. "We merely intend to make use of her Zanpakutō." "It's not that...." Taiki turned his head away, eyes narrowing slightly. "To be looking for that kind of power... it has yet to develop to its full potential. To grab ahold of it while it isn't ready is quite a a risk..." He raised a finger to scratch his nose. "Oh, and before you say it... that's what she said." He couldn't help but chuckle a little at the innuendo joke. Sesshōmaru and Jōchō chuckled, but Shinsetsu didn't. "I don't get it." She said. "I'll explain it to you later Shinsetsu." Sesshōmaru said, looking at her, then looking at Taiki again. "Taiki, as you said, it is indeed a risk. But her power is merely meant to balance with the spell we're using. They will balance each other out, so there should be no problems with this Operation. My only question now is...are you with us?" "I can answer that if you can answer me this..." Taiki's gaze became more serious. "How far will this take us? How far will we have to go before we can complete this goal?" "Depending on what you mean. The preparations for this operation are already complete. The spell circle and incantation have been formed and created. All we need now is Miharu's..."cooperation." In other words, there wouldn't be far to go. Sure, their goals were one and the same... but the ways of achieving such were completely different. In order to ensure that his own plan was safely executed, he would have to wait a little bit longer... "All righty, then... I suppose I don't have any problems. I will join you." "Excellent." Sesshōmaru said, clearly delighted by Taiki's agreeable attitude. "For as long as you are in this group, Lynterria is your partner." "Eh...." Once again, the silver-haired man quirked an eyebrow in Lynterria's direction. "I don't got any problems with that. She seems quite...bearable." "You'll be singin' a different tune soon." Jōchō said. Lynterria blew a raspberry. "Shut up, Jōchō." "I think that's enough." Sesshōmaru said, a little sternly. "Meeting dismissed. Lynterria, meet up with Taiki later. I feel a presence approaching him." "K." "Oh, boy... who in the hell is it now...?" Taiki muttered, his arms folded across his chest. "Hope it's not one of the family..." All the images faded away including Taiki, who stood up in time to see that Adela was walking up to him. "Oh, hey, Adela!" Immediately, Taiki smiled, moving forth in order to embrace her. Though his lunge was quick, the arms that wrapped around his wife were gentle and comforting. "I thought you were getting too busy for me. How's everything going?" He asked gently. Adela was surpised at the embrace she had gotten from her husband, but did not complain. She hadn't seen him in awhile, it was quote possible he had missed her. She chuckled. "Everything's a headache. My new job keeps me moving all over the place. Thank whatever God is out there that I'm a Hollow, or I would probably have died from overwork." "Awww.... then I'm gonna give you a good ol' massage once we get home..." Taiki said gently, releasing her slowly. "Would ya like that?" "That sound's good." She said grinning. They started to walk. "So how are the kids?" Taiki moved to grasp one of Adela's hands tightly. His other hand fixed itself within his pocket. "Oh, they're fine as ever!" He declared, clearly mirthful talking about them. "They're certainly developing, aren't they? Gone're the little naive girls we used to know... now they're slowly beginning to progress into a more mature mind. I'm quite proud of that..." "Aoi, a mature mind? I find that hard to believe." Adela chuckled. "How's your little sister? I haven't seen her for awhile." "To be honest? She's been hanging out at the Injiki's house. Where else?" Taiki shrugged. "Though, now that Kibou's old enough to leave the house, they're probably going other places." "Not Midoriko, though it's nice to hear that. I meant Mihara." "Ah, her! Last time I checked, she was at the home with her friend Ezra. Quite a hard-eyed fellow, I might add... he didn't seem to appreciate my presence too much." Of course, it was expected. He wasn't exactly the most open and honest people out of the Kurosaki family. Even now, the kindness he was showing his wife was nothing more than deception. Adela placed an arm around her husband. "Well, it's good to be back for now. I get to spend time with my husband before going back to that hell of a job." "And I get to make my wife feel good before she goes back to that hell of a job..." Taiki answered, smirking as she let go of his hand. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Problems in Paradise Back on the homefront, Aoi and Kyūi were out on the lawn, Aoi having several strange skeletal ghosts whirling around her. It was a rather strange display, at least if it were anyone else but Kyuui watching. However, it was a normal sighting for the white-haired girl. She sat, her back leaning against her hands. Her legs were crossed and outstretched in a rather relaxed position. Her eyes watched over her sister as the effect of her abilities were swirling around her in a sort of tornado. It was something that both of them had been fighting to achieve up to this point. Bankai... She twirled her blades around, and the skeletal ghosts seemed to dance around her. "What do you think, Onē-chan? It's pretty right?" "It's gonna take more than good looks, when it actually comes down to using it... but, yeah." Kyuui commented. "But, yeah... pretty... in a creepy kind of way. "Wanna see what it can do?" Aoi asked. "Sure..." Aoi thrust her blade forward, pointing it at a tree, and the ghosts shot forward at it, colliding with the tree and seemingly seeping right into it. Immediately the tree began to rot, it's leaves falling and branches weakening, cracking as they fell. At this, Kyuui felt a slight twinge of regret for saying yes. She switched her leg positions, pulling them up to her chest and embracing her arms around them. Her eyes looked on, sighting out the bark as it crumbled and fell apart under the power. "You increased the age of the tree...?" She guessed. "Or... was it something to do with the poison that your Shikai wields?" "Poison. The ghosts I conjured are made up entirely of poison. One touch is enough to cause even Grandpa to faint." Aoi said proudly. Kyuui smiled a little. "Sure you can prove that?" "You wanna see Grandpa faint?" Aoi asked, surprised. "Not that I want to... I was just curious to see if you could prove it..." Kyuui answered. She decided to lay on her back, folding her hands behind her head. The grass blades across her back felt surprisingly comfortable. Her legs returned to their crossed position. "AHA-JII!" Aoi called out into the house. Ahatake came out the house slowly. "Aoi, why the heck are you yelling you're gonna wake the neighbors. "Aha-jii, it's the middle of the afternoon." "Some people sleep after lunch. Now what is it you need?" Aoi tiwrled her sword and the skeletal ghost formed. "Shakes hands with 'im." "Uh...alright." Ahatake extended his hand to the ghosts, and no sooner had he touched it than he dropped like a coconut. "I told you." Aoi said, her tone slightly smug. "...." Kyuui could only stare on in slight disbelief at the fallen Ahatake. The first thing that had crossed her mind: "Wasn't he aware that was part of her...?" The second was the very fact that it could affect even strong opponents! It was obviously quite a formidable power. "Very good.... but surely that can't be the only effect it would have....?" She questioned. However, Ahatake jumped right back up and he was laughing. "Yeah, like that'd actually manage to get me." He said, smirking. "I heard your guys' conversation from in the house, I already knew what you we-" However, he never finished that sentence, because his eyes rolled back and he began foaming at the mouth. Once again, he dropped to the ground. "GAH!" Immediately, Kyuui snapped out of her lying position and ran over to him, hands over her mouth. "O...Ojii!" She blurted. "Aoi, what did you do?!" She couldn't help it - the guy was foaming at the mouth! She couldn't help if her voice sounded a bit frantic because of that.... "Y-you said prove it!" Aoi said, panicking slightly. "Obā-chan!!!" She called into the door for Megami. "Ojī-chan's down!" A sigh came in response. "All right, girls...." No sooner after that was said, Megami immediately stepped out, looking a bit weary. "What seems to be the proble--" Then, her eyes fell on Ahatake. "....GAH!" Immediately, Megami wasted no time in re-appearing at her husband's side, hands going onto his chest quickly. "What happened to him?!" She demanded, eyes concentrated on the healing process. Her hands began to glow with her own spiritual energy.... "Well, I said my poison could make Ojī-chan faint and Onē-chan said prove it so I did. So it's kind of her fault." "....I'm going to have a talk with both of you after I'm through." Megami spoke sternly, making Kyuui flinch a little at the tone. "For now, it's best to hope that you didn't do too much damage." "It shouldn't. He only touched the poison." Aoi said, sound sure. "If it had done too much damage, he'd have wound up like that tree over there." She pointed at the tree that she had killed. It was then that Taiki and Adela, with Adela still having an arm wrapped around the silver-haired man, walked into the outside, their presence known by the opening of the door that led to the area. "Hello, oh daughters and step-mother of mine!" He said cheerfully. "How goes every--" Then his eyes fell on his father, catching the nervous glance of Kyuui as well. "....oh, boy. Tou-san drink too much?" "No, Tō-san, I kind of poisoned him."'' Aoi said nervously. "....you poisoned my father." Slowly, Taiki turned his eyes towards the daughter that dared to speak up. Releasing himself gently from Adela's grip, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked slowly towards her. "Not to mention your grandfather... and for what reason... may I ask?" His tone held a conversational, but this time it held the hint of intimidation. "Well,IsaidmypoisoncouldmakeOjī-chanfaintandOnē-chansaidproveit,andIdid,soit'sallherfault!" Aoi said all this very fast and very nervously. "I....I said no such thing!!!" Kyuui blurted, getting increasingly panicked as her father approached the both of them. "I was simply wonder if--" "Good work!" Immediately, Taiki stopped, a rather cheery smile on his face once more, and his eyes squinted into an upside-down U shape. "If you could poison someone as strong as m'dad, you've certainly improved, haven't you?" He commended, turning his head to look in the direction of a rather shocked Megami. Obviously, she was thinking: "He's not concerned at all?!" Ahatake coughed and spluttered before his eyes opened. the foam stopping. "D-damn..." "See? He's fine." Taiki concluded, before he turned off to walk back to Adela's side. Ahatake sat up and sighed. "Remind me not to accept so much as a chip from Aoi anymore." He said, and Aoi chuckled nervously. "Now, then...." Immediately, Taiki re-appeared behind Adela, his hands gently placing themselves onto her hips. "Shall we, my dear? I wish not to drain your relaxation time by having you stand so stiffly..." He said, almost in a slightly dramatic manner. The motion made Kyuui blush slightly, but faintly. Adela chuckled, but before she could reply at all, she was tackled into a hug by Aoi. "Kā-chan, you're finally home." Aoi said, wrapping her arms around her mother. She had been so busy with the poison situation she hadn't really noticed. "A bit slow on the uptake Aoi." Adela said, hugging her youngest daughter and they both let go. "So what exactly have you been doing that's kept you away from here?" Aoi asked curiously. "Lots of annoying deliveries to various places all over the Soul Society." Adela replied, the very though of her work made her feel tired. Oh. So she wasn't off fucking another guy... Though the thought would've been hilarious. Taiki pouted a little, having to remove his hands from off of his wife. "They're allowing you free passage into the Soul Society? Don't they still have a "execution on sight" policy when it comes to Hollows?" He asked. "Disappointed they didn't enforce it?" Adela asked. ...wow. She just bypassed his kindness to her to ask such a rather hostile-implying question. If that wasn't the move of a bitch, then he didn't know what was. However, he simply folded his arms across his chest. "You shouldn't be saying that to the person who's willing to lend a helping hand." He replied simply, tilting his head to the side. "What do you mean I shouldn't be saying that?" Adela asked. "I haven't forgotten the various times you tried to kill me. Loving you or not, I don't trust you yet Taiki. No one knows what goes on inside that head of yours." She jabbed his chest gently. Those words brought about an abrupt silence. ".....you...." If Adela looked up, she would've seen Taiki's expression fade away, replaced by one with slight pain swimming in his eyes. "You don't.... trust me?" He managed to repeat her slowly, unable to believe the words. He couldn't believe what he heard; his own wife had told him she didn't trust him. Even after the years they had spent married to one another, she still believed him to be the killer back then? "Not completely. You're not easy to read Taiki." She said, her tone apologetic. Had she actually hurt him? Years....years.... and the only words as his reward was... Not completely. "....whatever." Closing his eyes, Taiki allowed a scowl to cross his face. Promptly, he turned on his heel, pushing her finger away as she did so. "I put my life into this bond... for the children... for you... and this is what I get? What's the point of being married if the trust isn't complete?" That was when the atmosphere was beginning to turn a bit tense; Kyuui held her hands to her mouth, clearly shocked at their words and the turning of tables. What had happened...? Her father began to walk away, his back turned towards all of them. His figure slinked back inside. Adela raised a hand to her head. "Dios mío..." She muttered, and used a Sonído to catch up with him and she gripped his hand. "Taiki, calm down for a moment. From what I recall, you were always annoyed with the me that was so attached you, and trusted you completely? Back when I was younger, I trusted you blindly out of infatuation and it nearly got me killed. Trusting you completely after that is going to take a lot of time, but it doesn't mean it will never happen." She wrapped her arms around him. "Just some more time is all I ask." WHAM! In response, a furious elbow slammed into her face, and she was knocked clear into the wall. "Fuck you...!" Taiki snarled, looking quite livid as he turned to point an accusing finger at her. "I gave you years of time! YEARS! Years I shut off my hatred for you in order to see the better side, and years I spent with you, living a family man's life. But for you to say you still don't trust me... all you're doing is throwing that life's work out the window!!" Immediately, he turned around and walked off. "I'm going to say it again... but only because you've removed that puppy-dog will of yours. Leave me be... I don't need a bitch like you around me." Then, before anything else could happen, he vanished without a word. Adela frowned. The elbow slam she had barely felt, her Hierro guarding against it. The word's however, stung more. "I...was not expecting that." As Taiki walked, Lynterria materialized next to him. "Now that was harsh Taiki-chan." She said, though her voice sounded as cheerful and bell-like as always and her face was lit up with curiosity. The rage had faded. Taiki simply placed his hands behind his head as he trudged down beside his new partner. "Well, I'm not exactly a nice guy when it comes to her. Though, I'm surprised you saw everything..." He commented, a grin returning to his face once more. "You're my partner, so wherever you are, I won't be far behind." She said, taking off her hood. "What is it you don't like about that woman Taiki-chan? She seems to love you." "I don't love her." Taiki said, closing his eyes. "The marriage... was just something forced upon me by Tou-san, something I had be stuck dealing with. Everytime I spoke up, I would simply get punched in the face for rejecting her. In the few times that I actually did feel somethin' for her, all she did was prove she didn't understand me at all. From that point on, she was nothing but a toy for me to play around with.... too bad I won't get to do that anymore." "You're attitude is just right for this group Taiki-chan." Lynterria said, smiling. "Anyway, it's down to business. Have you been paying attention to the news at all?"